A no-leads semiconductor device referred to as a quad flat non-leaded (QFN) package is known. QFN-type semiconductor devices are formed by, for example, mounting semiconductor chips on a leadframe, encapsulating the semiconductor chips in resin, and cutting out individual devices.
Leadframes used for QFN-type semiconductor devices include a product region, that is, a region to ultimately become products (semiconductor devices), and a non-product region, that is, a region to be ultimately removed and not to become products (semiconductor devices).
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-44980 for related art.